deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Season 4 Opener: Montezuma II vs Kamehameha
Montezuma II: The Aztec emperor, who believed the conquistadors are gods. VS Kamehameha: The greatest king of Hawaii, who conquered all the isles Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Montezuma II Montezuma II was the ninth and arguably most famous of the rulers of the Aztec empire, who was in power at the time of the Spanish arrival and subsequent conquest of Technochtitlan. During his reign, the Aztec empire swelled to its largest size, and he expanded the Aztec military and put down several rebellions. Early encounters with the Spanish conquerors led Montezuma to welcome the armed men into his city, but despite popular beliefe Montezuma knew Hernan was an ordinary man and not a god, he possibly allowed the spanish to enter the city so he can keep a closer eye on the invaders or maybe to make allies of the Spanish to help conquer the Yacatan. Montezuma was eventually kidnapped and held hostage by Cortes to established a puppet government, and the situation deteriorated for the Aztecs. Montezuma was killed by Hernan Cortes when he was deemed useless in the spanish conquest of the Aztecs. Besieged on all sides by the Spanish and their indian allies (who helped the Spanish in order to be freed by Aztec rule) and ridden with disease, Tenochtitlan succumbed to the invaders shortly afterward, ending the glory of the Aztec empire in one shockingly brutal campaign Montezuma fought the Spaniards with: |-| Short Range= Cuaholli Club *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Stone head, Wooden handle |-| Mid Range= Maquahuitl *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 5 feet *Wood, Obsidian blades |-| Long Range= Tematlatl *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 2 feet *Range: 50 feet *Ammo: Stones *Natural Fiber |-| Special= Tecpatl *Weight: 1/2 pound *Length: 7 inches *Obsidian blade, bone handle Kamehameha Kamehameha I, also known as Kamehameha the Great , conquered the Hawaiian Islands and formally established the Kingdom of Hawaiʻi in 1810. By developing alliances with the major Pacific colonial powers, Kamehameha preserved Hawaii's independence under his rule. Kamehameha is remembered for the Kanawai Mamalahoe, the "Law of the Splintered Paddle", which protects human rights of non-combatants in times of battle. Kamehameha's full Hawaiian name is Kalani Paiʻea Wohi o Kaleikini Kealiʻikui Kamehameha o ʻIolani i Kaiwikapu kaui Ka Liholiho Kūnuiākea. Kamehameha conquered Hawaii with: |-| Short Range= Long Lei O Mano *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Wood, Shark Tooth |-| Mid Range= Ihe Laumeki *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 9 feet *Wood, Shark Tooth |-| Long Range= Polulu *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Range: 60 feet *Wood, Shark Tooth |-| Special= Koa Knuckle Duster *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 19 inches *Wood, Shark tooth or Marlin bill Analysis & Notes My Edges: Short: Edge Kamehameha: While not as durable as Montezuma's club, his Leiomano is more devastating due to the shark teeth. Mid: Edge Montezuma: The Maquahuitl is really an obsidian chainsaw, the poor ihe is basically useless. Long: Edge Even: The Polulu is more devastating, but quite inaccurate, the Tematlatl is more accurate but isn't as deadly as the Polulu.(But deadlier, than the other slings) Special: Edge Kamehameha: His knuckle duster is a combat weapon, the Tecpatl is a sacrafical dagger. X-Factors Bruatlity: Montezuma II 91, Kamehameha 89: Montezuma before meeting the Spaniards, still watched without a mercy, how prisoners hearts are ripped of their chests and he was trained to be a brutal warrior, since the Aztecs were warlike society. Kamehameha on the other side isn't the kindest person either, but he didn't do such acts like the Aztecs. Strategy: Montezuma II 75, Kamehameha 86: Kamehameha used fear tactics ambush tactics, and he wasn't tricked into believing the British are gods, how Montezuma believed the Spaniards are gods and threw his empire into strife and chaos, plus there isn't much info except for a starisht head charge being his tactic. Armor: Montezuma II 80, Kamehameha 17: Montezuma has a hide shield, wooden helmet and a cotton armor, while Kamehameha has his Mahiole helmet and nothing else. Physicality: Montezuma II 79, Kamehameha 90: Due to the knowledge of Lua martial arts, Kamehameha seems to be like Hawaiin Chuck Norris, and had been said about him that he was both strong and fast on his feet. Montezuma while having good endurance due to living in hot climate, there aren't any records of him being martial art user or strong athlete. Notes Battle ends on 30th September The battle will be 5 vs 5, will take place at coastal beach, Montezuma II and 2 Aztec Jaguars and 2 Aztec Eagles will fight Kamehameha and 4 Koa warriors. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Kamehameha: Montezuma II: At a coastal beach on island, Montezuma II and two of his Aztec eagles and jaguars were lost, don't knowing how they arrived, the emperor and his troops decided to scout the area and near them there was standing Kamehameha and four of his Koa warriors. As the Aztecs were approaching the Hawaiian king shouted and threw his polulu with his Koa warriors alongside him and one of the spears punctured the throat of an Aztec jaguar killing him. Montezuma and his Aztec warriors retaliated with their tematlatls and their stones flew at the Hawaiians and one of the rocks hit an Koa warrior in the eye. Kamehameha then ordered his Hawaiian warrior to grab their ihe spears and as he ordered, the next moment he turned, he saw Montezuma and his Aztec warriors charging in frenzied mode with their cuahollis and maquahuitls in their hands. The Hawaiians raised their long spear and skewered one of the two Aztec eagles, making him to spit blood and fall dead. As both sides got closer, one of the Koa warriors got nearly cut in half by few powerful hits from a maquahuitl. As the Aztec jaguar turned he faced Kamehameha, who was holding his ihe and as the king tried to stab the jaguar warrior, his spear got smashed in two by the maquahuitl, but in the next moment the king of Hawaii pulled his knuckle duster and with powerful swipe, he cut the throat of the Aztec. On the other side the last Aztec eagle smashed a Hawaiian's head with his cuaholli club. As the both monarchs were remaining with their only two warriors, the two groups charged at each other, the first blood was drawn by the Aztec eagle, which throat was slit by the Long Lei O Mano and he still had shark teeth stuck in his throat. And as the Hawaiian turned the Aztec emperor stabbed him with his tecpatl and knocked him down, as Kamehameha tried to save his companion, Montezuma heard his footsteps and grabbed the nearest maquahuitl and slammed Kamehameha with the wooden part in the head and he turned to finish the Koa warrior who was laying down and bleeding heavily, as the Aztec emperor knelt down, the Koa was too wounded to do anything and the last thing his saw was the Aztec emperor pulling his still beating heart. Thinking he had knocked out the Hawaiian king, Montezuma approached him slowly with the tecpatl and as tried to sacrifice Kamehameha, in the next moment Kamehameha opened his eyes and grabbed Montezuma by the throat, and as physically weaker and shorter, Montezuma struggled to get free and as he got knocked down, Kamehameha grabbed his hair and slammed his elbow into the emperor's neck, making him twitch in pain, then he performed another Lua attack on on the emperor with knee in the throat killing him this time for pulling the heart out of his men. Kamehameha grabbed his leiomano and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion Kamehameha superior physicality and battle experiance allowed his to prevail in this fight, while Montezuma had better troops and armor, he wasn't as good fighter or ruler as Kamehameha. Category:Blog posts